Coming and Going
by pkfloyd94
Summary: This is glimpses of his childhood through the eyes of his mother. The excitement of seeing new things, going on new adventures and the effects moving all the time has on House.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming and Going**

_I don't own House, it belongs to David Shore (Just including the legal issues)_

_I am a new writer so comments and suggestions would be much appreciated. : ) _

_-House's Moms POV_

_"Wwoow"_ he said with a wide grin.

"What?" I answered smiling fondly at him.

_"It's so huge"_ he shouted overly excited.

He was astonished by it, so young then, always full of wonder and innocence.

"It's the ocean" I said calmly

_"o-c-ean"_ he sang.

"Yes, the ocean isn't it beautiful Gregory" I said absorbed in the view.

He ran his hand throw the cool water and poured some into his mouth.

"_Belch, this tastes terrible_" he mumbled, his face all scrunched up like a raisin.

"That's because its salt water honey, you' re not support to drink it" I giggled

"_Why is there salt in it_" he complained rubbing his tongue with his sleeve.

"hmm... i don't really know"

Then quietly we continued to watch the sun go down, the sky was an array of colors.

"Its nice here " I said relaxed

He turned-on his back taking everything in the letting his eye lids fall shut.

"_Mom I like this place, can we stay here forever?_" he whispered sleepily

Suddenly his eyes opened he stared at me intensely looking for an answer in my eyes which to this day leaves me speechless.

So I kissed his chubby cheek and held his hand.

"Come now its almost past your bed time"

He rubbing his eyes tiredly and nodded so I scooped him up into my arms.

Almost instantly he fell asleep,leaning his head on my shoulder, snoring softly.

That was a night I would never forget.

I remember the day we had to leave; Greg was devastated.

"You can do it Greg grow up, be a big boy" His father tried.

_"But, don't wanna grow up"_ he cried tears rolling down his face.

_"I don't wanna go I want to stay here forever"_ he said looking to me for guidance.

"We can't Greg, now go pack" John said sternly

"_No!"_ he screamed running out the door

"Greg get back her" John yelled impatient,

"Let him go John he needs time"

"He has to learn to grow up, you can't always get what you want" he signed

"I know John, but its hard for him he loves it here"

Shortly after I went to the place i knew he'd be. the beach.

"Greg!" I called worried.

I searched the beach frantically, hoping i would find him.

Then in the distance I saw him, hands over his knees staring out into the distance.

Without a word I joined him.

_"Mom why do we have to go?"_ he said quietly

"Because your dad has been sent to Egypt"I answered calmly

_"But why do we have to go? Why can't dad just go?" h_e said with frustration.

"Because you're his son and I'm his wife and he needs his family, he doesn't want to go ether"

_"He doesn't? then why's he going?"_he asked curiously

"He has to, it's his duty and we have to be strong for your father."

_"I guess" _he signed

"And I'm sure Egypt will be an adventure, we will see pyramids, ancient artifacts and you can search for mummies"

_Greg's eyes brightened "mummies, really?"_

_"Yes, mummies and treasures just waiting to be discovered" I explained trying to spark is curiosity_

_Greg pondered on this. __"But what about my friends"_

"You can write them and I'm sure you'll make some new friends in Egypt"I assured him

Greg continued to think watching the ocean.

Then turned to me calmly _"OK, I'll go, but only to find the mummies"_

_I smiled with a new found confidence that things would get better._

_-This is chapter One _

_-The next one will be about Egypt : )_


	2. Egypt

**Coming and Going**

**CHAPTER 2**

As Greg hummed the Mummy theme, his eyes were focused on finding mummies.

He dug through the sand for days, searching high and low for any sign of an old tomb.

Before we left I purchased some books on the ancient Egyptians and the Pyramids for Greg.

He became fascinated with them imminently reading each book cover to cover before we even arrived. Greg was always a fast learner, he loved reading and puzzle solving.

I fondly remember one of Johns days off we took Greg to the largest pyramid in Egypt the Pyramid of Khufu in Giza.

When I told him we were going, he was so excited; I haven't seen him that excited about anything since he was a child.

"What makes this pyramid so special" John asked picking up Greg and placing him on his shoulders.

_"Khufu is the largest pyramid in Egypt, its 481 feet high and has about 2.3 million stone blocks"_ he stated knowledgeably.

I smiled knowing it was from the books I brought him.

Greg continued to stare at it in awe, eyes wide mouth partly open.

John looked at Greg impressed "Well that's something" he said kindly.

_"Thats not all do you know there are mummies in there." _He said mystified by the whole thing.

"You don't say" John replied looking at the pyramid.

_"Khufu's mummy and according to my book the pyramid has three burial chambers."_ he stated

_"The third chamber is King Khufu's chamber"_ he added insightfully

"Blythe, he finished all the books already?" He said in disbelief

"_Well, not all of them I still haven't finished the one about Egyptian culture._" Greg said disappointed.

John looked at the pyramid and smiled "Is it how that book of yours describes?" He asked placing him on the ground gently.

_"NO, its way bigger"_ he grinned

John looked at Greg endearingly then scooped him up into his arms and smiled.

Greg smiled back at his father, these were the happy times between Greg and his father.

When Greg was little they always got along.

John was his idol he use to walk like a soldier and listen to Johns long story's about the war silently filled with intrigue.

It wasn't until later were the battles would erupt and he would resent his father.

I think they both forget about the good times they had but, I believe in the back of his mind Greg will always remember.

A month or so later...

I remember him with his face in his hands looking very disappointed

"Any Luck?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No"he said irked,

"Nothing just more sand and rocks" he complained running his fingers through the dry sand.

"Its hot and I'm bored" He whined.

"Come on get up and get cleaned up" I stated

I helped him up and brushed some off the sand off his trousers.

"What for?" he said curiously

"We are going to the city"

We entered the city which was filled with crowds of people of all ages and cultures. It burst with life, it was beyond my imagination.

From a young age world culture fascinated me, maybe it was because I grew up in a small town, that I yearned to see the world.

Then, I was interrupted from my revere from a light tugging of my sleeve.

I looked down to see wide eyes staring curiously up at me.

"Mom I'm hungry." He stated holding his torso hungrily.

"We will have lunch in a moment i want to shop around for a bit"I told him squarely.

Greg groaned "Do we have to.."

"Yes you need some new clothes and frankly," I said looking at my wardrobe "So do I"

"Awww"he groaned

Greg never liked shopping, he moans and whines every time I would take him. I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to store after store.

Trying on clothes, making him try on clothes.

"Are you done yet" he asked impatiently for the third time in ten minutes.

"No, we just need a couple more things some new shirts for you and some shoes for me. Then we can go."I responded

He peered down at his shirt "Whats wrong with the shirts I got?"he said crossing his arms.

"Well, for one thing they are all too short, you are getting quite tall and besides its time you got some new clothes"I pointed out. Then, Greg suddenly grabbed two shirts from the shelf.

"Here these are good now can we go?" he said ready to leave.

"Greg these aren't even your size and they're women's clothes" I responded lightly

Some time later…

"OK, I think we have everything we need" I smiled happy we found all the clothes we needed.

"Finally! Now can we please get some food my stomachs getting impatient" He nagged as his stomach rumbled

"Yes, Where would you like to go?"I asked bending down to face him.

"Any where with grilled cheese" He uttered. Greg wasn't one who liked trying new things all he ever really had was grill cheese only on rare occasions would he want anything else.

"They don't have that here, honey"I frowned knowing how picky he was.

"hmm… then could you make me one at home" He suggested

I really wanted to try some where new and I was about to tell him no but it was as if he could read my thoughts.

"Mom you forced me to go shopping at every store in this place, I at least deserve a cheese sandwich."

"OK, but tomorrow we are trying something new, no arguments" I said directly

Home:

"We are all out of cheese" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Didn't you just go to the store yesterday?" he complained.

"Yes, I must have forgotten to buy cheese, hmm how about a Reuben instead.

"Sure, but whats a Reuben?"

He took a bite "Yuck"

"You don't like it?" I asked

"No there's pickles in it, I hate pickles" he said spitting them out onto a napkin.

He opened the sandwich and removed each pickle. Then took another bite; chewing it slowly savoring each bite.

"Yep, that's a lot better with out the pickles" he said looking satisfied

He popped the last piece into his mouth and smiled at me.

"Mom, I like this more then grill cheese" he sang happily

I smiled at that taking his plate. "Finally he will eat something other then grill cheese." I thought.

He began to rub his eyes which were only half open.

"Tired honey?" I asked worried it was only three o'clock he was never tired this early." I thought to myself.

He nodded exhausted.

I picked him up and I felt his head, it didn't feel warm nor did his cheeks.

I laid him down on his bed, he closed his eyes imminently. I untied his shoes, slid them off his feet and tucked him in.

Then I watched as he peacefully went off to sleep; he always looked so calm so content when he slept.

"I worry too much." I whispered to myself calmly.

"I probably tired him out from all the shopping we did before." I thought calmly.


End file.
